Yume Yume no Mi (KU)
The Yume Yume no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to control dreams, as well as put people in their own dream worlds. It was eaten by Gaidon. Appearance What did the Devil Fruit look like before it was eaten? Usage Gaidon can use the Yume Yume no Mi to watch and manipulate the dreams of any sleeping person within a certain range. By simply thinking of something to add to that dream, Gaidon is able to instantaneously put that thing in that dream. Gaidon can also create a dream from scratch in his own mind, and can give that dream to a sleeping person just by touching them. However, creating a dream takes much concentration. Gaidon himself can enter another's dream and directly influence it. However, Gaidon's physical body will go limp and becomes a dream being, and as such can be killed by the dreamer. Another major facet to this fruit is the ability to send anyone to their own personal dream world just by touching the target's face. The target will then be sent to another world in which everything they desire is a reality. In this dream world, the target's physical body will become comatose and does not require nutrition, however they will die if their physical body succumbs to injury, ending the dream world. The only other ways to escape from this dream world are when Gaidon decides to free the target by touching their face again, or if the user has the will to break out of the dream. Gaidon has hinted that he can also see vague thoughts of people who are awake, but doing so requires immense concentration, and he has not mastered his fruit enough to specify thoughts. Strengths The main strength of this fruit are the psycological capabilities it has on people. By manipulating people's dreams, Gaidon can subvertly influence them to do things that he wants. Gaidon can also look into peoples' dreams and determine what they want and how they operate based on what they are dreaming about. The psychological capabilities can also be used in a completely opposite manner to completely destroy the dreamer's psyche by way of frequent and intense nightmares. The Dream World ability has many useful facets to it, one being that it is permanent and those put in one rarely manage to escape. Also, the affected person's physical body will not succumb to age, illness, or hunger, meaning they could be kept alive for a very long time; albeit in a vegetative state. Weaknesses Aside from the standard, universal Devil Fruit weaknesses, a main weakness of this fruit is that physically, it has no offensive capabilities whatsoever, and cannot harm someone's physical body if used by itself. In order to be put in the Dream World, Gaidon must touch his target's face with his hand for one second. This can be problematic if the person is resisting him and is particularly strong. Often, Gaidon must resort to subversive ambushes to put his targets in the Dream World. Though few people have ever escaped the Dream World, it is possible to occur if the person wills it enough. After they return to the real world, they cannot be put back in the Dream World again, rendering it useless. Since the dreamer often has control of their dream, entering a dream can be risky for Gaimon as he could easily be killed at any time. Attacks *'Dream World' (ドリームワールド, Dorīmuwārudo): Gaidon's main move with this fruit in the real world. By touching a person's face for a second, the person will enter their own personal dream world in which all their desires are granted. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Universe of Kaido